Code Lyoko Evolution
Code Lyoko: Evolution is the long-awaited fifth season of the French animated series, Code Lyoko. It first premiered and debuted on December 19, 2012 in France and Febuary 28 2013 in USA. It consists of twenty-six episodes. Unlike the last four seasons, it consists of live-action for scenes on Earth and still contains 3D computer animation for Lyoko. Plot Two years after the events of the fourth season , Jeremy Belpios, Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, Yumi Ishiyama and Aelita Scheaffer are back to their daily lives. However, something all too familiar is happening around them at Kadic Academy. The five best friends come the realization that their old, virtual archenemy they had succeeded in destroying in their previous adventures-the rouge, sentient and automonous artificial intelligence/multi-agent system, XANA - has somehow returned and is much stronger and more dangerous than ever since its miraculous rebirth. Joined by William Dunbar, who is accepted as the fifth Lyoko Warrior, and a girl-genius named Laura Gauthier, the heroes will turn on the Supercomputer once more so that they can return to the virtual world of Lyoko, find out the reasons for such a miraculous return and fight it out with this digital evil multi-agent program which is endangering the world once again. In addition, the gang is trying to uncover the distrubing secrets of Aelita's long-lost mother. There are also virtual fighters called THE NINJAS (ASTR: Real Time Subjective Agents) controlled by humans from Deckard Inc. As Professor Tyron does not possess the technique of virtualization or rematerialization, this is the only way they can counter the seven heroes and Lyoko Warriors in the virtual world of Lyoko and help X.A.N.A.'s monsters in their own sinister ways. They wear green-and-black bodysuits and have masked faces. They don’t have many life points; they use bladed weapons and can become invisible for short periods of time. Production On May 31, 2011, Moonscoop announced that a fifth season consisting of twenty-six episodes is in development. The filming of the live-action scenes took part during the summer of 2012. It was announced in June that filming would last 45 days during the summer, and that animation would take place between July 2nd and August 31st. The new season is the fifth in the series. It uses live action for Earth-based scenes and remains in CGI for Lyoko scenes. Twenty-six episodes of the show will be aired on Canal J and France 3 in France. The season is estimated to have a budget of €5,600,000. Moonscoop has developed an extensive licensing and merchandising campaign around the IP including an upcoming live show to launch in Spain. On YouTube, several videos were released showcasing various elements of the show: "evolutions" of characters, the MegaPod, and others. A few teasers were also released, one of which is dubbed in English. For the United States, Code Lyoko: Evolution was not picked up by Cartoon Network, but aired instead on the channel Kabillion on February 28, 2013. http://codelyoko.fr/news-imprimer-1357.cl Episodes Differences *Laura is now the invaluable, seventh member of Team Lyoko. *There will be an explanation for the disappearance of Kiwi. http://codelyoko.fr/news-imprimer-1357.cl According to Odd, he is staying with his sisters. *Willam and Ulrich will eventually become good friends and "bury the hatchet" at the end of the fifth episode (100), Rivalry. *There will be moments of of the strong and close romantic relationship between Jeremy and Aelita to satisfy fans, despite Laura trying to come between them. http://codelyoko.fr/news-imprimer-1357.cl *The opening of the series was changed completely, including images and musical theme. *Herb and Nicholas are not present, although Nicholas is mentioned by a teacher in an episode when revealing test grades to the class. *Different 3D computer-animated software was used for the creation of Lyoko scenes. The Lyoko scenes are now more "cartoonish" compared to the original software used in the original series. *Costumes on Lyoko were altered slightly. *Yumi has a new weapon in addition to her fans: the Bo Staff. *Odd, Ulrich and Yumi are freely able to deactivate towers. *There will be an explanation for the Ice and the Forest Sector not appearing. *Others seems to act like they never entered towers before as seen when Odd tried to deactivate the tower for the first time. *Yumi is no longer the tallest of the Lyoko warriors. *Sissi, at least so far, had only made one cameo appearance rather than messing around with Lyoko Warriors or trying to compete for Ulrich's romantic attentions, like prior to the live action series. This could be explained as being due to her now being on more platonic, friendly terms with them as of the last episode of the original series, thus removing her motivation to antagonize them. *This series lacks reference to the Subdigitals, however, they are not disbanded because we can see them on Aelita's social network profile page when she looks for her mother on her laptop in the episode, ''The Trap. '' *Delmas seems to have a fresh shave than his normally seen beard in the animated series he is seen as a younger version than his original design. *The character Samantha Knight has recieved a lighter pigment, and has had her last name changed to fit the actor a little better. *Odd's hair on Earth is now brown, with a few dark blonde highlights here and there. In the later episodes, from time to time in the right light, Odd can be precieved as blonde again though. *It seems as Odd has an unlimited amount of Laser Arrows than having to be reloaded every now and again by Jeremy via the Supercomputer. *Towers have an entirely new design. They are now rectangular rather than cylindrical. Also, they can be entered when inactive as Odd entered one to retrieve source codes. *Yumi is assumed to be a boarder by some fans as she can be seen going to the upper floor of the dormatory, where the girls sleep and reside and she doesn't leave the school grounds with the rest of the day students as she normally has. However, in the sixteenth episode, "Confusion" she mentions getting ready "at home" therefore leaving it a possibility that she is still a day student. However, her parents and younger brother have yet to be seen or mentioned in the series. *The sewers as well as the manhole to them have drastically changed *The bridge is never shown. *Aelita stays on Earth more often during missions now due to the fact that she is no longer the only team member who can deactive the towers. It is to be stated, however, that she still attends missions on Lyoko. Gallery Clev_characters_2.jpg|The kids who are playing in the live action. Codelyokoevolution.jpg 340227 338181636213086 100000637587127 1069678 885903456 o.jpg 665522_287412171375162_1655712473_o.jpg 330301 3264725143379 1424762565 33302510 1842287604_o.jpg Actu1-central1.png Code lyoko evolution wallpaper montage by feareffectinferno-d5qs545.png.jpg Code lyoko evolution by feareffectinferno-d5q1p4o.png CLev_LOGO_01.jpg Cle.jpg 89b7e3ba9c.jpg 081 a-1-.jpg 947383_259646080840384_69544065_n.jpg References http://kidscreen.com/2011/06/09/moonscoop-to-produce-fifth-season-of-code-lyoko/#ixzz1PoNE8nig Code Lyoko official Facebook page Code Lyoko Evolution 2012 Official Facebook page es:Código Lyoko: Evoluciónm Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Code lyoko evolution